Rosa Ushiromiya
Rosa Ushiromiya is a character and one of the main antagonists from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. She is Kinzo Ushiromiya's fourth and youngest child. She is ranked the fifth of all family members. As the youngest Ushiromiya child, she has very little say at the family meetings. She is also the mother of Maria Ushiromiya, who is Rosa's only child. Before her birth, Maria's father abandoned them. Rosa is in charge of a company called Auntie Rosa, which designs western-styled clothing. Lately, the company has floundered, and Rosa seeks Kinzo's money to pay off her co-endorsers. She works extremely hard, and as a result, Maria is often left home alone. At some point, Maria supposed that the truth of the matter behind her mother's long hours; is because Rosa often secretly went on small vacations to lavish locations with her supposed boyfriend. However, that was in fact never true. Rosa had been working long hours, hoping to earn enough money in order to repay the debt that she owed to her absent lover, in the hopes that he would finally come back and be a proper father for Maria... With all this build up of stress, Rosa has since suffered from mood swings. She would be calm and happy to Maria in one scene and the next, would then abuses her for the childish way she acts, especially if Maria is acting particularly difficult or when Maria acts extremely creepy. Rosa is actually terrified by Maria overly expressing her belief in the occult, as well as mentioning the name of a certain witch whom Rosa had convinced herself that she was to blame for the witch's death years ago. Usually, after slapping her daughter, Rosa will feel guilty and reconcile with Maria, often who remarks that she is glad her mother is not controlled by 'the Black Witch'. History Rosa was one of Kinzo's children whose only daughter was the nine-year-old Maria. She had a company called Anti-Rosa where its function was to design western stylized clothing. However, it floundered, and now she seeks her father's money to pay off the co-endorsers. Her husband also left her and her daughter, and she secretly blamed her for it. Personality Rosa was known for having major mood swings, and often abused Maria by slapping her. She often says that she works very hard, but in reality, she spends time with boyfriends, and intentionally leaves Maria by herself. In one of her deaths, she says that she never loved her daughter and wished for her to have been dead. However, in some episodes, it seems that she genuinely cares for Maria. In one episode, she tried to protect her from the Goat Servants, even though she herself said that she was a "bad mother." And she often reconciles with her daughter later and apologizes. However, everything that she did to her before that point is kind of questionable. So is she a bad mother, or just misunderstood? Story She tries to justify herself by saying that other kids make fun of her at school for practicing witchcraft and acting strange. Seeming to make up for it, she gives her the stuffed lion Sakutaro, who later becomes her "friend." However, in a fit of rage, she indirectly "kills him" and also one of the Siestas. This act, is what causes Maria to ask her friend Beatrice to teach her magic to kill her. She thought that she was possessed by a black witch. She does so, and she puts her through repeatedly gruesome deaths. Relationships *Maria Ushiromiya, daughter *Kyrie Ushiromiya, sister in law *Rudolf Ushiromiya, third older brother *Eva Ushiromiya, second older sister *Krauss Ushiromiya, eldest brother *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya, brother in law *Kinzo Ushiromiya, father *Jessica Ushiromiya, niece *Battler Ushiromiya, nephew *George Ushiromiya, nephew Gallery Images Rosa.png|Rosa in the original PC version Ushiromiya_Rosa1.jpg|Umineko PS3 Ougon-rosa.png|Ougon Musou Kyoku Videos Maria Ushiromiya gets the hand (Multi-Slap) Navigation Category:Umineko Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Wealthy Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Psychopath Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Dissociative